gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:State of San Andreas (HD Universe)
Hugo gomez 19:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but this article sucks. The "hints" that it will be next are just a couple of references and a couple of facts that ONLY show the next game won't be Liberty City. The "other locations that are strongly BELIEVED to be next" is just a list of random cities. The person who wrote that definitely pulled San Diego, San Antonio and maybe Texas and France out of his/her arse. This whole article is filled with off-topic shit (yes, the GTA V community discussed the possibility of kids in the next game. What the FUCK does that have to do with SA?). Every single section, photo and page here sucks. Please, sort out this monstrosity. GeneralGoose 19:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hugo, again: WRONG WEBSITE. These articles that you are writing belong in a FORUM like gtaforums.com or something along those lines. NOT A WIKI. I'm sorry, but I'm proposing this to be deleted. MAINEiac4434 20:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) i made another one this time it wont fail its about a sub-gang Re-write I have re-written this article. Beforehand it was mostly speculation about San Andreas being the next location. Now I have given it an overhaul so that it only mentions the refrences in the GTA IV Era. Please feel free to make any changes/tweaks. Chimpso (Talk) 07:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as how the City of Davis is a seprate city from Los Santos, and not a neighborhood like Strawberry, Chamberlain Hills, and surrounding areas, should Davis be added to the list of cities? YokelBellic (talk) 15:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto IV + Episodes section Since the name of the article has been changed to "San Andreas in GTA V" this section doesn't really fit so I propose it's content be moved to the "References to previous games" section of the Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA IV page. What do you guys think?? --MOB-4-Life (talk) 13:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Rename this to "San Andreas in HD Universe It's a far better name and is more accurate because San Andreas was mentioned in GTA IV. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Now that the game is out, is the map really 49 square miles? I spotted this in the trivia section and I wonder if its true. Because San Andreas (3D era) is 13 square miles and I really want to make an accurate comparison of their sizes. TheTechPoTaToCHIP (talk) 23:11, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Link to LA Riots on Wikipedia Before my edit on April 23rd, the section talking about the Los Santos riots mirroring the real Los Angeles riots was linked to this nonexistant page, due to the "R" in "Riots" being a capital one, rather than a regular one. I fixed it, but someone added a link to the same nonexistant page on the word "riots" (see history of edits). We can do three things: a) Fix the "R" in that latest edit, b) remove that edit and leave only mine, or c) remove my edit and fix the latest one. Having both edits there doesn't make sense. Sai-raf (talk) 03:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) LS Riots mentioned refer to Tenpenny Riots? It does seemliekyl to me that the LS Riots mentioned might be the ones caused by Tenpenny's court ruling (As GTA:SA is set in 1991++, etc). Thoughts on that? I'm gonna make you an Offer you can not refuse... 12:02, May 30, 2015 (UTC) : I have not played GTA V but if LS Riots are mentioned somewhere then they are most likely a reference to the LS Riots that took place during the events on GTA San Andreas.Myth(Talk/ ) 12:13, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Different universes. The 3D (Where III, VC and SA take place) and HD (Where IV, EFLC, and V take place) share some characteristics, but in general have nothing in common in terms of specific characters (Love Fist and Lazlow are exceptions). It's unlikely that Tenpenny was the cause of the riots in the HD Los Santos because of the two universes, but it's possible, so we shouldn't put down that he DID or DIDN'T do it. I personally think that it was a similar reason, perhaps another government official abusing their power, but that's just my thoughts on it. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Dialogue in GTA V mentions that the HD Universe rendition of the Los Santos Riots took place in 1992. That's where I'd imagine the similarities end. Sam Talk 16:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) San Andreas Map San Andreas isn't on the coast of anything, it's surrounded by water making it an island state like Hawaii.K. Lancaster (talk) 05:01, June 5, 2015 (UTC) As one of the triva facts suggest, the eastern area of the map is most likely connected in reality, but due to hardware limitations can't be bigger, so it gives a possiblity of being a river of sorts. It's also known as ''Southern ''San Andreas, further stating that it's the southern area of a larger state. It's not an island state. Mortsnarg (talk) 05:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Alex is right. As Rockstar stated, the portion of San Andreas portrayed in the game is not the whole area of San Andreas, just the southern part of it. As with every game, water is used to signify the confines of the game's setting, and does not necessarily suggest that the location is on an island. In most games, if you travel out towards the world's edges you will be turned back after a certain distance because you have reached the limits of the setting, and not the edge of the game "world". Sam Talk 09:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Political Map I strongly feel that the political map that shows the jurisdictions of the City of Los Santos, Los Santos County and Blaine County is incorrect, and should either be removed or modified. Technically speaking, Los Santos is within Los Santos County. I also noted that the Vinewood Hills suburbs are not included as part of the City of Los Santos, which they should; Los Santos waste and recycling bins are present on some Vinewood Hills properties. OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 07:28, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :It is within Los Santos County, but the map is there simply to show where the main city ends. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:59, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Ditto. It's a suburban boundary, similar to how maps of London typically outline Subterranean London. Nothing unusual. It should be kept like that since it outlines both the Counties and the city boundary. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 16:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC) The Paleto County question For some time, this page has had redlink references to Paleto County, based primarily, as far as I know, on one piece of Online mission description dialogue from Lester Crest. Now in the past, I have twice defended the inclusion of this as a geopolitical location, to the north/west of Paleto Bay (possibly the other side of the artificial map-limit water barrier) however it has always been in the back of my mind that Lester is just referring to the County Jail located in Paleto Bay, using very common verbal shorthand. i.e. The Blaine County Jail in Paleto Bay. If the County Jail was in Sandy Shores, he could have called it "Sandy Shores County". So, firstly, are there any other known references to a Paleto County in the game? Secondly, if not, are there any objections to removal of Paleto County as a part of San Andreas State? Discuss: Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:50, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :I personally haven't heard any references to it, and like you say it could be a shorthand for the jail. If there's no mention of it then it should be removed. I'd say keep it for the time being (maybe with a citation/verify mark) to see if anyone steps forward with a reference. Sam Talk 23:38, February 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Bust Out mission evidence to further support Paleto Bay County Jail shorthand: Map start point of the bus and mission image clearly showing Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:04, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Northern San Andreas? We all know the area shown in GTA V is only the southern part, and there are areas north of Paleto Bay as it is mentioned to be a river, just not shown. My guess this is where Northern San Andreas is located, featuring Red County and San Fierro (based on San Francisco), while Las Venturas can be on its own state like its real-life counterpart. I don't see why there should be more southern parts like San Diego, what we're going to call it? SouthernSouthern San Andreas? XD Meesmoth (talk) 06:00, December 28, 2018 (UTC) : For some reason, the consensus seems to want to only mention the physical GTA V locations as part of "San Andreas", even though Rockstar have confirmed that not only is the map only a tiny section, but there is pretty much no reason to believe that San Fierro is not part of the same state. The license plates, the state flag, etc. all pretty much scream Cali. Sacramento and San Diego can be assumed as part of the same state as well. Las Venturas is still iffy.